


Дама и Рысь

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Челлендж [4]
Category: Original Fantasy Work, Original Work, Фэнтези (оридж)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Косплей + история.Волшебная история о судьбе, любви, фейри и злых людяхАвтор косплея:~Фиона~Автор истории: Estell GreydawФотограф Людмила Савко:- Инстаграм: savkoluidmilafoto- ВК: vk.com/foto_spb_ruХозяйка рыси Анастасия Чернега:- Инстаграм: anastasia_nevskystyle и ns_animals_spb
Series: Fantasy 2020. Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866187
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Челлендж





	Дама и Рысь

* * *

Есть старая легенда, а может и быль.

Среди зеленых холмов Сальмы изредка можно встретить рыжую женщину в старинном синем платье. Она ни к кому не подходит близко, ни с кем не говорит, скользит между деревьев, словно яркий призрак, а за нею идет большая рысь. Видят ее уже давно, лет триста уже как, и больше по весне.

Откуда она, кто она, и почему с ней ходит рысь?

Старая легенда говорит вот что.

На северо-западе Сальмы стоял на одном из холмов замок местного дона Андреаса. Домен тот был обширен и богат, и его владетелям завидовали многие соседи. Настолько завидовали, что спали и видели, как бы отобрать себе хоть часть богатств. Но дон был не только богат, но и силен, его кабальеро отлично умели обращаться с оружием, и все попытки соседей проваливались. Зависть и злоба от того всё возрастали, и уже многие не богатства хотели, но мести за прошлые обиды.

Дон Андреас только посмеивался, и жил в своё удовольствие. Но судьба отвернулась от дона, когда пришло моровое поветрие, и забрало с собой всех его сыновей, кроме самого младшего. На глазах безутешного отца один за другим сошли в могилу четыре цветущих, рослых юноши, и остался лишь один, слабый и болезненный, неспособный держать меч семнадцатилетний Леонсе, которого собирались отдать в монахи, ибо куда еще девать его, такого немощного... Но судьба так повернулась, что стал Леонсе наследником домена, и отец, понимая, что слабому сыну не по силам будет защитить владения от жадных соседей, стал искать ему жену из сильного рода. Но ни одна из благородных сеньор Западной Сальмы не захотела связать свою жизнь с Леонсе - ведь что это за мужчина, который не может надеть доспех и воевать? Отчаявшись, дон Андреас обратился к прорицательнице, и та сказала ему, чтобы не беспокоился: сын его сам найдет достойную жену, которая полюбит его и никогда не оставит. Пусть возьмет Леонсе лук и стрелы, и отправится на охоту на рысей. С охоты он вернется с женой.

Удивился такому совету старый дон Андреас - ведь Леонсе охотиться не любил, в лесу он не с луком бегал, а сидел где-нибудь на полянке с лютней и наигрывал песенки собственного сочинения. Но делать нечего. Призвал дон сына, вручил ему лук и стрелы и велел ехать на охоту, а чтобы сын не на лютне тренькал, а охотился, отправил с ним своего доверенного кабальеро.

Леонсе подчинился, но неохотно. И как только ему представилась возможность, сломал лук, потерял колчан со стрелами и от провожатого улизнул. И пошел домой. По дороге вдруг встретил он девушку в синем платье , с необычными каштановыми волосами, каких в этих краях не бывает ни у кого. И взгляда отвести не смог. Девушка протянула ему сломанный лук: "Твое? Почему сломал, почему бросил?" Леонсе честно ответил, ожидая насмешки (ведь остальные девушки насмехались над ним): "Не хочу. Отец велел охотиться на рысей и без добычи не возвращаться, а я не хочу никого убивать". Девушка отбросила лук в кусты и дала ему руку: "Считай, что добыча у тебя в руках. Веди меня к своему отцу".

Так Леонсе и поступил. Отец уже знал, что сын охотиться не захотел, собрался было выбранить его, но увидел, что Леонсе вернулся с девушкой. Вспомнил слова прорицательницы и смягчился.

Скоро сыграли свадьбу, и соседи пошли вовсю чесать языками - мол, женился наследник Андреаса на какой-то девке не из благородных, в лесу нищенку-бродяжку подобрал, видно, совсем плох, если лучше не нашлось.

Разговоры эти не задевали ни Леонсе, ни его молодую жену, а старому дону скоро стало не до этого - заболел тяжело, да и годы были его уже немалые. Хотел старый Андреас внуков дождаться, но не дождался, умер в последний день года.

Четыре года прожили молодой дон с женой спокойно, и богатство домена лишь возрастало, словно на дрожжах. Зависть соседей росла еще быстрее. Всё было хорошо в домене Леонсе, беды обходили стороной его земли, сам дон из тщедушного доходяги сделался стройным, крепким мужчиной. И вскоре пошли слухи, будто бы молодая донья - черная ведьма. Кто первым слух запустил, уже неизвестно, да и тогда было трудно узнать. Только собрались соседи вместе и решили, что пора молодому Леонсе перья пощипать, попробовать захватить его замок, отобрать богатства, сжечь черную ведьму-лесовичку, и насильно женить Леонсе на пристойной девушке из благородной семьи. Трое из соседей как раз имели заневестившихся дочерей, которым красоты не досталось, а достался дурной нрав, отчего женихов им найти оказалось непросто.

Но стоило отрядам соседних донов ступить на земли Леонсе, как словно сама природа выступила против них: деревья ветвями сшибали кабальерос с коней, порывы ветра уносили прочь стрелы, под ногами вдруг разверзались кротовины, а вода в ручьях и колодцах вызывала неудобные болезни. Пришлось отступить, и доны еще крепче уверились, что жена Леонсе - ведьма.

Тогда они поступили хитрее. Подкупили служанку в замке Леонсе, и она рассказала, что молодая донья никогда не расстается с накидкой из рысьей шкуры. Всегда носит ее, и даже в спальню с ней уходит. Служанке дали еще денег, и она высмотрела, что в спальне после брачных утех Леонсе засыпает сладко, а ведьма набрасывает рысью шкуру и уходит бродить по окрестным лесам в зверином облике. И когда она бродит так, то ее можно поймать, потому что она не всю шкуру на себя надевает, у нее на правой передней лапе полоска человеческой кожи, потому что отдала она мужу браслет из рысьей шкуры, оттого он так и похорошел.  
Соседи так и поступили. Подстерегли и выследили рысь-оборотницу и пленили ее веревками из волос девственниц, победно вошли на земли Леонсе и осадили замок. Долго и упорно сопротивлялись кабальерос Леонсе, пока злобные соседи почти всех их не перебили. А когда защитников осталось немного, соседи у стен замка разложили большой костер, поставили клетку со связанной ведьмой и подожгли.

Леонсе велел открыть ворота, выбежал из замка: "Забирайте всё, отпустите жену!"

Никто не слушал его. Схватили его и бросили на костер. Он только и успел, что разрезать на ней веревки.

И как только упали с ведьмы веревки, как оборотилась она снова женщиной, а шкуру сбросила на обожженного Леонсе. На небе внезапно появились тучи, хлынул дождь и загасил костер, а сильный град побил всё соседское войско. И только услышали те, кто возле костра стоял: "Проклят замок ныне, никому не владеть им, пока семь ваших поколений, сменившись, не выплатят кровавую виру!"

И мгновенно замок затянуло колючими акациями, плетями диких роз и ядовитым плющом, и не достались жадным соседям его богатства. И не было с тех пор трем окрестным донам счастья и удачи, беды преследовали их семьи и владения, и сменилось с тех пор четыре поколения.

А в лесах Западной Сальмы порой можно увидеть женщину в старинном синем платье, рядом с которой неотступно ходит рысь...

[ ](https://ibb.co/gPPSnFc)

[ ](https://ibb.co/B6YvKFG)

[ ](https://ibb.co/SPJ7xMV)

* * *

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715584) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714063) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715716) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715752)


End file.
